1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device which is constituted of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight which is arranged on a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display device of this type allows a viewer to recognize images by observing light irradiated from a backlight through a liquid crystal therebetween display panel which controls a light transmission quantity for each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel.
Conventionally, there has been known a liquid crystal display panel which mounts a switching element which is driven with a supply of gate signals from a gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which video signals are supplied from a drain signal line through the switching element on each pixel region which is formed on a liquid-crystal-side surface of one of substrates which are arranged to face each other while sandwiching liquid crystal therebetween.
The pixel electrode generates an electric field between the pixel electrode and a counter electrode which is arranged close to the pixel electrode, for example, and the light transmittivity of the liquid crystal is controlled in response to this electric field.
On the other hand, as the backlight, for making the irradiation of light uniform along with the large-sizing of the liquid crystal display panel, there has been used a so-called direct backlight which is constituted of a plurality of linear light sources (for example, cold cathode ray tubes) which are arranged in a plane parallel to a plane which includes the liquid crystal display panel and a reflection plate which is arranged on a back surface of the light source and reflects light irradiated from the light source toward the liquid crystal display panel side.
Then, along with the display driving of the liquid crystal display panel, the lighting of the backlight is maintained without being extinguished.